


Tulips

by flxwer_petals



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flxwer_petals/pseuds/flxwer_petals
Summary: In which Elain grows flowers for Lucien's hair.





	Tulips

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This little drabble was based on some lovely Elucien headcanons from @mywritingbox on Tumblr. Please feel free to leave any comments or constructive criticism. Enjoy!

   Elain meandered through the twisting pathways of her garden, surveying the array of blossoms swaying before her. She paused near a plot of buttery yellow tulips, and brushed her fingers over the petals reverently, her face scrunched in thought. Leaning forward, she gently snipped a small bloom, and tucked it carefully into the pocket of her dress, before turning back to the house.  
   Lucien sat on a stone bench with a book open on his lap, backlit by the setting sun, turning his fiery hair golden. Sitting there, eyes half-closed, surrounded by wildflowers, Elain thought that he looked every bit the untamable fox. Her fox.  
   A slight smile tugging at her lips, Elain sidled up to the bench and perched next to her mate. Lucien started, as if he truly had been dozing off, and turned a sleepy smile upon her. “Hello dove.”  
Elain laughed softly and scooted even closer to kiss him on the cheek. “I brought you a present,” she murmured, “I think it’ll match well with your hair.”  
   Lucien perked up at that. “It’s not another baby fox, is it?”  
   Chuckling, Elain reached into her pocket and drew out the tulip, “Don’t be ridiculous,” she said, “one sweet fox is plenty for me.”  
   Reaching up, she gently slipped the flower behind his ear, and brushed his hair away from his face. Lucien’s eyes tracked hers as she worked, an adoring smile covering his lips. Pursing her lips and sitting back appreciate her work, Elain thought that the tulip looked even better tucked against his tanned skin and vivid hair than she had imagined. Lucien tangled his fingers in her hair and gently tugged her forward, his lips meeting hers.  
   “You’ve made me beautiful, dove,” he whispered against her lips.  
   “You’re always beautiful,” she said, before crawling onto his lap and opening her mouth to his.  
.......................................  
   Hours later, when Lucien was readying for bed, he untangled the slightly crushed tulip from his hair and pressed it carefully between the pages of a thick leather journal, where it joined many months’ worth of daily floral gifts from his mate. Sliding the journal back into a drawer, he moved back to the bedroom, back to his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, loves!


End file.
